The Littlefoot-Bob Longneck-Pants Movie Ep8 - “Bird Chase/Just Kids”
After being chased by a bird, Littlefoot and Petrie realize that they’re just kids and don’t belong in Man’s Country. Cast *Littlefoot (The Land Before Time Series) as Spongebob Squarepants *Petrie (The Land Before Time Series) as Patrick Star *Bellwether (Zootopia) as Old Woman in Frogfish *Bird (A Bug’s Life) as Frogfish *Rex Dangervest (The LEGO Movie 2) as Dennis *Slappy (Goosebumps) as Victor *Pigs (The Angry Birds Movie) as Thugs *Raccoon (The Nut Job) as Thug Leader *Azarel (The Smurfs) as Mr. Whiskers *Momma Hugglemonster as Mindy Mermaid *Various Characters as Fish *AUTO (Wall-E) as Plankton *Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story Trilogy) as Squidward *Cera (The Land Before Time Series) as Sandy *Tempest Shadow (MLP Movie) as Ms. Puff *Kevin (Up) as Gary *Shinning Armor (MLP: FIM) as King Neptune *Guido (Cars) as the Squire Transcript and Petrie are still traveling in the Patty Wagon. They are laughing at something Petrie has done Littlefoot: Come on, Pat, one more time. Petrie: Okay. Slappy We're on a baby hunt. And don't think we don't know how to weed 'em out. and Petrie laugh Littlefoot: Weed 'em out! Petrie: What a jerk. drive along a pile of skulls Littlefoot: Whoa! The road's getting kinda bumpy here. Petrie: You know, SpongeBob, there's a lesson to be learned from all of this. Littlefoot: What's that, Patrick? Petrie: A bubble-blowing double baby doesn't belong out here in man's country. Littlefoot: Yeah. realizes something Wait. We blew that bubble. Doesn't that make us a bubble-blowing double baby? think about this until he spots a free ice cream stand Petrie: Hey look! Free ice cream! Littlefoot: Oh, boy! the stand, oblivious to the piles of skulls surrounding him Petrie: to a skull How you doing? Wait a minute. looks at his surroundings and looked worried Wait a minute. SpongeBob! Littlefoot: Yeah? Petrie: Make mine a chocolate! Littlefoot: Got you covered. the Bellwether Two, please. Bellwether: Certainly. You kids enjoy. takes out a fake ice cream Littlefoot: Actually, we're men, lady, but thanks. bowl Okay, Patrick, let's... hand is stuck on the bowl, which the old woman is still holding Uh, you can let go now. I said, let go, please. bowl sticks to his hands like glue Ugh! Ugh! What is this? What kind of old lady are you!? hair and eyeglasses fall off Ewwwwww! come out from the ground. Littlefoot screams. Then an eye comes out from the ground and looks at Littlefoot. Littlefoot screams the second time. A bird comes out of the ground, revealing that Bellwether was its tongue. Littlefoot screams the third time. Petrie looks at the bird from the mirror. When the bird is about to eat Littlefoot, he screams the fourth time and he bites the arm off as Patrick pulls the Patty Wagon into reverse Petrie: Oblivious Did you get the ice cream? bird hisses. Littlefoot and Patrick stare in fear Littlefoot: Scared Step on it, Patrick! drives the Patty Wagon at top speed away from the pursuing frogfish, losing the wagon's flag in the process, as he and Littlefoot scream Rex: arrives at The Thug Tug, and notices soap on Littlefoot’s footprint. He unmasks himself Hmm... blows the soap, forming a bubble. Images of Littlefoot and Petrie giggling appear in it. Suddenly, all of the thugs appear Victor: Hey! turns around You may not know it, cowboy, but we got a rule around here about blowing bubbles. his fingers and all of the thugs say the rule All Pigs: All bubble-blowing babies will be beaten senseless by every...able-bodied...patron... thugs trail off as Rex punches Slappy, who screams and flies into the Thug Tug. The Tug tilts back and quickly sinks. Rex drives away as the Pigs watch in fear. back to Littlefoot and Petrie still fleeing from the frogfish Bellwether: Come on, kiddies, have some ice cream! and Petrie scream I'll let you pet Mr. Whiskers! cat on a tongue is shown Azarel: Meow. Littlefoot: and Petrie scream at the cat Jump for it, Patrick! jump out of the Patty Wagon, which the frog fish eats. It smiles but stops when a tongue grabs it. The bird suddenly gets trapped outside a thorn bush and flies away. Littlefoot and Petrie stare in disbelief Well, we lost our car again. Petrie: Never mind the car, where's the road? echoes Road, road, road, echo turns out to be Petrie repeating road, road, road, road, stares at him r... Sorry. Littlefoot: There's the road. road is shown on the other side of the trench On the other side of this down the trench in front of them deep, dark... dangerous... Petrie: seeing a fire Hazardous. Littlefoot: Hazardous... Petrie: seeing a tentacle and hearing a roar Monster-infested. Littlefoot: Yeah, monster-infested... Gulps trench. Petrie: Hey, SpongeBob, look! Littlefoot a flight of stairs leading down Here's the way down. Well, we're not gonna get the crown standing here. On to Shell City. takes the first step and a monster growls. He is shocked at first but he proceeds to step on it over and over, making more growling sounds Hey, look, it's making noise. SpongeBob? him about to leave Hey, where are you going? Littlefoot: I'm going home, Patrick. Petrie: But what about Mr. Krabs? Littlefoot: What about us? We'll never survive in that trench. You said it yourself, this is man's country. And let's face it, Pat. We're just...kids. Petrie: We're not kids! Littlefoot: Open your eyes, Patrick! We blow bubbles, we eat ice cream. We worship a dancing peanut, for corn's sake! We don't belong out here! Petrie: We do not worship him! Littlefoot: down his shorts Patrick, You've been wearing the same Goofy Goober Peanut Party underpants for three years straight! see Patrick's underwear with the Goofy Goober pictures on it What do you call that!? Petrie: Worship? tears in his eyes You're right, SpongeBob. We are kids! off while sobbing then falls down Littlefoot: Pull your pants up, Patrick. We're going home. Momma: But you can't go home! and Petrie see Momma riding a coach driven by seahorses Littlefoot: Mindy! Petrie: Mindy?! to put his shorts on Littlefoot: How much did you hear? Momma: I heard enough. Petrie: Did you see my underwear? Momma: No, Patrick. Petrie: to pull down is shorts Did you want to? Momma: Look, guys, you may be kids, but you're the only ones left who can get that crown. Littlefoot: What do you mean, the only ones left? Momma: Things have gotten a lot worse since you left Bikini Bottom. out a magical clam, which opens up revealing Bikini Bottom now Or should I say, Planktopolis. Slaves: All hail Plankton. AUTO: a whip No resting! This monument celebrating my glory isn't gonna build itself. Move faster! Littlefoot: Oh, my gosh! Patrick, look! Plankton's turned everyone we know into slaves. see what everyone is doing work for AUTO Squidward, Sandy, Mrs. Puff, gasps even Gary. Kevin: Meow Plankton. Littlefoot: Can't your father do something? Momma: My father's too distracted by his bald spot to do anything. magical clam shows Shinning Armor's bald spot about to be sprayed by the Squire with hair growth spray Shining Armor: Squire, will you hurry? Guido is nervous. He closes his eyes and accidentally sprays Shinning Armor's eyes, which grow hair. Shinning Armor screams in pain Momma: closes the clam So you see, you can't quit. The fate of Bikini Bottom rests in your hands. Littlefoot: But... But we're just... Momma: Hey. It doesn't matter if you're kids. What's so wrong with being a kid, anyway? Kids rule! You don't need to be a man to do this. You just gotta believe in yourself. You just gotta believe! up into the sky, then comes back down SpongeBob: I believe. Momma: That's the spirit! Littlefoot: I believe that...everybody I know is a goner! and Petrie begin sobbing Momma: Come on, guys. don't stop Guys... still don't stop Guys? both spray tears to each other's mouths Ew! Narrator: Meanwhile. is next scene crashing through a bunch of skulls and laughs and one skull becomes a skull-and-crossbones symbol